The Apprentice
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker was not a complete novice in the events of A New Hope. What if he had trained since birth. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice?

**A/N Hey guys long time no see.**

**Yes I know that this is not an update, it is not even the same franchise. I have had this story going through my head for ages, and when that happens I cannot think of any other story. My best and only strategy to combat this is to commit it to paper. Well I better stop procrastinating. Here it is.**

Chapter 1

A hooded man walked up to a burning wind farm. There were Stormtroopers all around it. He shook his head. He did not feel emotions for the people who owned the farm, just hatred for the Stormtroopers and their empire. He cricked his neck as one of the troopers spotted him. His hand covered in a black glove went down to his weapon. He grasped the handle feeling secure with the familiar weight. More of the troopers had noticed him.

He smiled the expression only just visible under the hood he was wearing. As one the five closest troopers brought up their rifles.

The man brought up his weapon and the archaic handle that he grasped emitted a Black blade with symbols covering it. The troopers opened fire only for each of their shots to be deflected.

He leapt forward in a superhuman feat of speed closing the distance in less than a second. Kicking one and beheading another, he swept through the troopers leaving none left. He walked onwards into the slowly burning farm. He heard a scream from inside and made a swift turn towards the sound. That would be were the rest of the troopers would be. He kicked open the door to see the three remaining troopers surrounding a small shape. In the corner were two humans.

The man stepped forward to kill the troopers who were now levelling their guns at the small figure.

As he raised his blade to cut down the unsuspecting soldiers there was a blast of energy, a repulse of force energy. The man withstood it digging in, his hood falling from his head.

The Stormtroopers were not so lucky and were thrown against the wall. The man looked at what was revealed to be a small human child of about two. He raised a hand and the Stormtroopers all rose into the air, chocking. He then looked at the child opening his mind to him.

He recoiled back in shock at the huge force potential in the child. Not even his old master had had this kind of potential. His face turned into a smile, for the first time in three years he had a chance. A chance to get his revenge on his master. He reached down to pick up the child. The child looked up seemingly unafraid of his tattoos and horns.

He shook his head once more in shook at the recent events. Maybe his luck was changing.

_Line break_

The boy grew up fast. Maul was pleased that the boy was very advanced for his age being able to do far more for his age than was to be expected.

Maul's master had trained him to almost perfection in unarmed combat and in the first years of the boys training Maul trained him. At four he was able to unconsciously use force augmentation to make him stronger and faster than he should be to the extent he could beat most fully grown men. His latent force powers taking a back seat as Maul trained him relentlessly. When the boy reached six Maul finally revealed to him the force and its basic concepts. By seven the boy was able to lift and manoeuvre three fully grown men. One of his favoured abilities, force repulse was strong enough to destroy boulders.

At eight the boy, was sent off to train by Maul in the desert for three weeks, he was to survive, any way he could.

Maul was not worried; his protégé was more than competent enough to combat almost anything he would come across. Maul himself shadowing him for long periods of time.

The only thing that worried Maul was the only other force presence that he could sense on the Planet. The one man who he least expected to meet again. Kenobi.

Luke Skywalker, was then name that the eight year old boy had told his master all those years ago. He could have sworn that he had seen some recognition in his master's eyes.

He stretched out his senses with the force looking for someone, anyone nearby. What he sensed shocked him. Not only were there a huge number of people but there were two people very strong in the force.

He berated himself silently. How had he not sensed this.

He slowly crawled over the towards the people. As he did so the sound of clashing and cheering could be heard in the distance.

As it finally came into view he saw two men, one a human and one a Tusken fighting with what his master called lightsabers.

The Tusken who wielded two lightsabers looked to be on the front foot, but to Luke's trained eye he could see that the human's defence did not even look like it would be broken through.

As if confirming his thoughts the human countered and lose strike disarming the Tusken of one of his lightsabers. He then flicked off the Tusken's mask and in doing so embarrassed him in front of the rest of the Tusken raiders. Without looking back the Tusken was left with the human.

Luke curious walked over to the fallen lightsaber. The human saw him just as he reached it. The Tusken followed his gaze and raised his lightsaber to strike Luke down.

"Get away from my father's lightsaber Settler." He spat.

The human was the wrong side of the Tusken to block the blow.

Luke however was ready, his combat training kicked in and he rolled out of the way calling the lightsaber to him mid roll. He was unfamiliar with the weapon but had seen his master wield on multiple occasions. He blocked the second blow from the angered Tusken drawing the lightsaber. The two men looked at him in shock. Luke pushed out with the force catching the Tusken off guard and throwing him back.

The human put his lightsaber back on his belt, trying to calm both the Tusken and the Luke who had withdrawn into a defensive position.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Both the human and the Tusken's eyes widened, "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is A'Sharad Hett."

Luke nodded filing away the information. He knew that if the two men decided to attack him he would die. There was no way he could beat even one of these men in a straight up fight.

However Luke's curiosity got the better of him, his master had told him that eventually he would train with the lightsaber, but this was too greater opportunity to leave. "Can you train me with that?" Luke asked.

Obi Wan's eyes widened in shock once again. He had lived the last six years in sorrow at having failed to protect Luke, and now here he was, and by his reactions someone was training him.

"Also don't send him away," Luke said pointing to A'Sharad, "if you do something will happen to him that will bring the entire galaxy to its knees."

A'Sharad looked at the boy with interest, "Maybe you have some forsight in you."

The boy nodded, "My master tells me that I can see events in the future."

Obi Wan tried to cover up his interest, "And who is your master?"

Luke shook his head, "I can't tell you that. I will have to return to him in a few weeks."

Obi Wan got down to Luke's level and said, "I will train you little one. I am sure A'Sharad will as well, he will want a new purpose, you could give him that."

It went on for four years. Luke would train with Obi Wan and A'Sharad at night, and with Maul for the day.

Both parties knew that he was being trained but neither were bothered. Each of the masters knew that they were creating a weapon against their master and between the three of them they covered each other's weaknesses. Luke would not have any of the flaws that his masters possessed.

When Maul finally decided to give Luke a lightsaber he was shocked to find that he already had one. One which had been owned by his father. When Maul decided to test his skill he was shocked to find that his skills were incredibly honed. His defence was almost immaculate. It was the first time that Maul had considered that his master might be Kenobi. However as well as a strong defence through Soresu, he also seemed to be proficient with Niman, something that Kenobi never studied to the extent that he would be able to teach it. Maul was never the less extremely pleased with his apprentices abilities.

When Luke reached fourteen years old, six years after he met the two Jedi Maul allowed him to construct his own lightsaber. Maul however had decided to follow his apprentice on his nightly journey. He had of course tried before but his apprentice seemed to be incredibly adept at cloaking himself. Maul had hidden a tracker in his new lightsaber.

Maul followed Luke at a distance, he was shocked when Luke seemed to be heading to where Maul had found him all those years ago.

Looking back Maul did not regret the decision, he had been changed by the boy, becoming far more father like than he would have ever been allowed under his previous master. He was of course a harsh master but he was far kinder to Luke than he would be had he met him five years earlier.

Luke walked into a small hut that was situated right next to where the wind farm used to be. Maul walked up to the hut confident. He walked in and immediately he locked eyes with Obi Wan from across the room.

There was a tense silence. Neither A'Sharad or Luke knew what was going on.

Obi Wan then turned back to Luke ignoring the fuming Sith.

Maul leapt forward drawing his darksaber in one movement. Obi Wan turned to block it only for the blade to have been blocked by a green and a blue lightsaber.

Luke then pressed on. Knowing his master well enough that he would need to defeated to be subdued.

Drove Maul across the room surprising his master at his knowledge of Jar- Kai. Maul however pulled Luke outside into the open area. Luke knew that he had to close this down fast. He was twelve years old and no matter how skilled he was there was no way he could beat any of his teachers in a straight up fight.

The only way to beat his master was to catch him off guard. He knew that he could hold off. He just needed a distraction.

From where Obi Wan and A'Sharad were watching the duel it all changed to quickly. As soon as Maul got outside Luke was immediately on the back foot. A'Sharad moved to step un but Obi Wan stopped him. "He needs real experience. And I think Maul cares for the boy, he will not kill him."

As Maul pushed Luke back Luke relied on his defensive strength while he maneuverer around Maul.

As he backed up he felt a hill behind him, the beginning of a sand dune.

As he got about half way up his defence finally gave. As Maul gave a downwards slash he knocked Luke's new Green lightsaber from his hand.

Luke fell into the sand and Maul smiled. He had him now. Maul cut downwards much to the shock and horror of Obi-Wan and A'Sharad watching.

Luke however used his free hand to propel the sand up at his mentor. Maul flew backwards engulfed in his own personal sandstorm. As he collapsed to the ground he looked up to see Luke with both his lightsabers less than an inch from his face.

Maul did something he never thought he would do in defeat. He smiled.

**A/N Well there you have it.**

**My first chapter. I am sorry that Maul is so out of character. I tried to make him fit the story rather than make the story fit him. I am also sorry that I brushed over much of the training, leaving it mainly to your imagination.**

**Luke will be overpowered in this but that is intentional. He was called by Lucas himself the most powerful force user. And this is him training from birth.**

**Any way thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the positive reception to the last chapter. I was worried that I would get a lot of hate for not updating any of my other stories and for starting on my third franchise. This chapter will once again have a few time skips so I am sorry if it gets a little confusing.**

Chapter 2

When Luke turned fourteen he was considered by each of his masters to be a very talented swordsman and a hugely powerful force user. By sixteen he was a master duellist and could outright beat each of his masters when pushed to his limit. His force abilities where hugely extensive. While he refused to use the darkside of the force he was proficient in such techniques as force judgement, and in Tutaminis.

Maul continued to teach him separately from both Obi-Wan and A'Sharad, he did however acknowledge their tutoring going as far as to in a roundabout manner complement their own skills and teaching. He was however frustrated with the way in which Luke openly avoided the darkside. He did not try to force it upon his apprentice.

Luke had chosen to avoid using the darkside because of his father. On his fourteenth birthday Obi-Wan took him to one side and told him.

_Flashback_

"_Luke, come here." _

"_Yes master."_

"_What do you know of your father?" Obi-Wan asked._

_Luke immediately lost some of his energy and his expression darkened down. "I know that he was a pilot in the Republic. I also know that he was close to you. Luke looked up, "not much else."_

_Obi-Wan sighed. This was still difficult for him. "I met your father with my master while on Tatooine. My Mater found an incredibly high level of force sensitivity in him and we took him to the Jedi temple. My master was killed by Maul." Obi Wan paused briefly. "I then took on your father, Anakin as my padawan." Luke looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. "We fought together through many things and then just before the clone wars he became a full Jedi Knight. We fought together throughout the clone wars as two of the most feared Jedi. However unknown to me he had married Padmé Amidala. If only I had…." He stopped, "I digress, he was then manipulated by a man called Palpatine. He became disillusioned to the Jedi order. The turning point was his betrayal of Master Windu and in defence of Palpatine, now known as the emperor." Obi-Wan looked Luke straight in the eyes. "I confronted him on Mustafar, where we duelled. I defeated him and left him there. I had thought him dead but within a month the Emperor had revealed his apprentice, Darth Vader."_

_Luke was silent. He shook his head, "Darth Vader is not my father, Anakin Skywalker is." He turned and walked away back to a waiting A'Sharad Hett."_

_End of Flashback_

Luke had not talked to anyone of his masters about his father since then. He had made an extra effort not to follow his father and refused to use any darkside abilities. He did however use force Judgement, a weaker version of force lightning discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon.

Maul also made sure that he was at least proficient in most other weapons that he would come across. His hand to hand combat was as formidable as Maul's himself, Maul having been trained to near perfection in Teräs Käsi; he made sure that Luke was just as proficient in the technique.

Although Luke was an incredible student he was not one for being cooped up. Almost whenever he had free time he went out on his speeder, one which he had made himself.

He was about to leave on one of his many trips round Tatooine when a beep was heard from behind him. He turned to see a small R2 unit droid. The droid turned down the stairs of where Obi-Wan and A'Sharad were living. Luke sighed and got off his speeder. He followed the little droid down the steps.

"Obi-Wan, there is a droid here."

The Jedi in question came out from the kitchen, "R2D2." He said announcing the droid.

The R2 unit beeped and then turned on a hologram message.

A man in smart attire appeared. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you are reading this then this R2 unit has reached you. I bring dire news. My daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan has been captured and taken hostage on Kashyyyk. I have my arm tied behind my back and the Imperials know it. We had a breakthrough and now we cannot do anything about it." He paused briefly. "If you my old friend could help me in these dire times then I would be most grateful. Your old friend Senator Bail Organa."

Obi-Wan stared at the message as the blue light retreated back into the R2 unit. He turned to Luke, "I have to help."

Luke nodded expecting this. A'Sharad nodded, walking into the room, "I agree, however this seems like the perfect mission for you Luke."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You are easily capable enough and I am getting on a bit." He smiled and turned to A'Sharad, "As are you my friend." He paused, "We could meet with the Senator, if you leave the planet so shall we. The Jedi shall leave hiding."

Luke left the Hut grim faced. He would have to tell his other Master. He had a very different relationship with Maul. With the two Jedi he was like a son/ student. With Maul he was strictly a student. There were flashes of kindness from the ex-Sith Lord but he was Strict to the extent of cruelty at times. Maul was however an incredible teacher, he was what had made Luke into the fighter he was. Obi-Wan and A'Sharad had helped to form the more refined technique and had made him far more rounded as a combatant, but it was Maul who had trained him every day from the age of four.

Luke was worried; he was not sure how his Master would react to his new mission.

When he reached the other Hut he had spent most of his life so far he walked in to find Maul looking right at him. "I could feel your worry from a mile away." He shook his head, "You have so much power but you need to shield your emotions better, much better."

He turned back to his lightsaber reconstruction, which he did almost every day, "Why are you do worried?"

"Master A'Sharad and Master Kenobi have received a message from a long-time friend of theirs. They have a mission for me, which involves leaving the Planet."

If Maul was angry he gave nothing away. "I do not believe that this is in your best interests. If you came up against the Emperor you would be destroyed. I do not believe that now is the right time for you to show yourself," Luke sighed, this was increasingly looking like it might turn into a fight. "You are going to go either way, so I am not going to fight you over it. In fact I shall accompany you to Mos Eisley." He got up and walked out of the Hut without another word. His lightsaber left behind finished construction and flew out of the room after it's master.

When the master and apprentice reached Mos Eisley Luke got off his speeder knowing that he would not see his master for a long time.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"I am going to the Huts, they owe me a debt that I am going to cash in." He looked out to the desert. "I never thought that I would have a legacy but," he paused looking right into Luke's eyes. "You, Luke Skywalker are my Legacy, and I am proud of you."

With that the Zabrak sped off on his speeder leaving Luke staring after him.

Luke turned around after a minute of thinking. He needed transport to Kashyyyk.

**A/N Hi guys I am sorry that the update has taken so long.**

**If you read my other stories you will know why. **

**I am enjoying doing this but I seem to be writing much slower then normal and apologise for that. **

**I hope to be able to get another chapter out in a week or so as I am going to be on half term the week after next.**

**Thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back. I know it's been ages. I have been without my laptop for about 6 weeks and then I had the steam sale and yeah. But now hopefully I should be back.**

**I will be doing some of my other stories as well but I want to do spend some time on this one**

Chapter 3

Luke walked into the Mos Eisley Cantina with R2 following him. He looked around, observing just how full it was. One of the two bouncers was about to tell him that no droids were allowed, when Luke turned him around with a force mind trick.

Luke walked up to the main bar and sat down. R2 slowly rolled after him dodging between people. Luke took another look around keeping his hood down.

A human tapped on Luke's shoulder. Luke turned to look at him "He doesn't like you." The man said pointing to his companion.  
>Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry."<br>"I don't like you either." The man grumbled. "You just watch yourself; we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."  
>Luke shrugged "I'll be careful then."<br>"You'll be dead!" and with that his Aqualish partner got up and swung his fist at Luke.

Luke rolled backwards off his chair and rose up in a combat stance. The man drew a blaster and Luke hit him in the neck dropping him to the floor. The Aqualish swung a fist again and Luke caught it, twisting his arm round, there was an audible snap.

He then walked away from the pair, one knocked out with the other cradling his arm. He sat back down by the bar ignoring the silence. He raised his hand to the bartender and said, "Can I have a drink."

As he slowly sipped on his drink Luke watched the current inhabitants of the Cantina. There was one pair who caught his eye. A man was facing down some kind of Bounty hunter. As Luke watched the Alien seemed to draw a blaster and was shot through the head from under the table. Luke smiled; he may have found his man.

He walked up to the stall he was sat in; pushing the dead bounty hunter to one side he looked the man in the eyes. "Do you want a job?"

The man looked up and said, "If you have the money I need, and I need quite a lot."

A large figure sat next to the man. Luke looked up meeting the eyes of a Wookie. "I need transport to Kashyyyk."

The Wookie froze for a second. The man put a hand on his shoulder. "We can do it but as you can see Chewie, here is not too keen on it, however we can do it for ten thousand credits."

Luke only just managed to keep the surprise off his face; he could feel the distress coming off the Wookie in waves. "What is your ship like?"

"My ship is the Millenium Falcon," he said "And I'm Han Solo."

Luke nodded, he knew who he was, he also knew about the ship. Maul had kept tabs on Jabba the Hut and Luke had been privy to most of his information. "I'll give you two thousand credits now and I can get you fifteen thousand when my job is done."

"How will you get me that kind of money?" Han asked.

Luke ignored him, "The only extra I want is that I want no questions asked."

Han slowly leant backwards, "I take it you don't want the imperials to be following us?"

Luke remained impassive but the implication was there. "Okay kid, you've got yourself a ship." Han looked behind him, "There is your imperial trouble." He looked back at Luke to find his chair empty.

He turned to Chewbacca, "Did we tell him which hanger we were parked?"

Luke walked over to the Millennium Falcon; Han was underneath it fiddling with something or other. Luke reached out with the force sensing Chewbacca in the cockpit. As Luke walked up to Han he raised his hand in greeting. He subconsciously expanded his force power pushing out looking for threats.

He stopped dead making Han look up, "Han, we have company, why don't you go and start up the engines." Luke said it in such a way that made Han do it. Han knew who it was likely to be and he was more than willing to let the kid try and fight them.

As Han retreated up to the main body of the ship Luke turned around as a group of people assembled in front of him. There was noise from above and a bounty hunter landed. He stared straight at Luke tension slowly mounting. The men behind the bounty hunter were shifting uneasily.

Suddenly the man laughed, and reaching up he pulled his helmet off. Luke broke into a smile and took Boba Fett into a hug.

When the bounty hunter pulled back he gestured behind him, "these goons are out for you drivers blood. All after the bounty from Jabba."

"And you're not?" Luke asked.

Boba shrugged, "I'll take this as cashing in one of my favours I owe you, you seem to need him and I'm in no mood to fight you." He put his Helmet back on, "Your master sends his regards." And with that he flew off back to force knows where."

The group of men looked at Luke in shock, to be able to talk to the universe's most well-known bounty hunter so casually was a huge shock to anyone there. If they could see they would see Han looking just as surprised as them after the exchange.

There was silence until one yelled, "He's just one man, charge." With that he set off with the rest following behind. They all stopped dead when the man in the front rose into the air. He flew back into the rest of them. A massive blast of force energy rippled through the air towards them and the entire crowd was sent flying backwards.

Luke turned on his heel and into the Millennium Falcon.

**A/N And cut, I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but I want to have the next bit of the story as another chapter so yeah. I'm still trying to get back into writing so for the next few chapters you will have to bear with me.**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


End file.
